Round The Bend Into Madness
by CircleX
Summary: A poor girl has been living with her spineless mother, her beloved brother, and a mind-eating madness. Eventually, she breaks, and falls into love, and into madness. (This is better than the summary. JeffXOc)


HAHAHA I was just listenin' to 'Criminal' By Brittany Spears, and decided to do a quick one-shot with my fave character, Jeffy! So, without further ado…

(Ps, I only own my character.)

"This isn't like her."

"I know, honey, but we have to wait and see. Bursting in on her and demanding to know what's wrong won't help her."

"But I feel like I should. Like it's my job, as her mother."

"I get that, sweetheart, but we have to give her space or she'll never be able to solve her own problems."

"I guess your right." Of course she thought so. She was a pushover. Following anybody she could get to like a blind puppy. She got lucky this time. Her present boyfriend wasn't such an ass.

I sighed and looked down at the gardening shears in my clenched hands. It would be so easy to barge in there and take their loathsome lives. Just throw open the door, let my mind finally break…

"Sis? What are you doing up?" A small voice asked, tugging at the back of my oversized sweatshirt. It was my brother.

I turned around and faced him. He was looking up at me with large, deep brown eyes and strands of his dirty blonde hair fell across his face. He was so innocent, only 7 and still fragile. He looked even more so, standing in the dim hallway, dwarfed by my shadow.

"Nothing, Love. What are you doing up so late?" I asked gently. He blinked slowly, and then his eyes drifted to the shears. His beautiful brown eyes widened in horror.

"Sissy, you're not going to… are you?" His voice was laced in fear and worry. I let out a small, calming 'shh shh' and slid the shears into my pocket.

"No no, Love. I'm not. Just a habit, you know?"

"Yeah…" He bowed his head, then looked up and raised his arms over his head. I picked him up and held him tight, his legs wrapping around my waist. He snuggled his face into my hair.

"Why? Why, sissy?" He asked quietly. I felt his warm tears on my neck as I started to walk back to my room with him in my arms.

"I don't know, Love. I wish I could tell you."

"Have you gone 'round the bend?"

"Not yet, love."

That was 4 years ago. I was 10. Now I'm 14. My brother is 11.

Since then I have never worn anything apart from two sweatshirts and jeans. One is red. It is stained and frayed a bit in some places, and it hangs below mid-thigh. The other is black, with tiny rips and holes.

I'm always barefoot. I hate and despise shoes and socks. They are a hindrance and a nuisance.

I've lost all my friends. I no longer go to school. I don't really talk to many people, besides my mother and brother. Any of my mom's boyfriends or other people are simply glitches in my peripheral vision. Little flashes of things that don't matter.

My mother has tried, many times, to get me help and drag me out of my hole. Ever since I can remember I've had counselors. Too many to count. But after Mother saw my room, she stopped trying. She gave up on me.

But it's not like, if she didn't give up, she could have helped me. It just sucks to know she didn't even try after she saw the worst.

But my brother, Devil bless him, has stayed by my side. Every day, after school, he comes home. He talks to me, just talks and talks, and it makes me happy to hear him speak. His voice is like light, just a small glimmer of light that pierces my darkness and gives me a small glimpse of something besides shadows.

But thanks to me, he has seen the deepest recesses of madness and evil. I have tainted him. He is only 11, yet he holds more on his shoulders than anybody else I know. I love him. I always will.

And he will always be with me….soon….

I gripped my shears tightly in my hand. My vision was edged in a hungry black, like I was looking through a toy camera. It felt like I wasn't in control of myself any longer. I loved it. Giving over to my true self felt like freedom. But I wasn't free yet.

Soon, though, I would be free. I just had to cut the chain to the two souls that still chained me to this stupid world. Snip at the life lines.

"Mother dear…" I whispered to myself, creeping into her room. She was sleeping in her bed, gently snoring and oblivious to her daughter, who was growing closer and closer with razor sharp shears.

And then it was done. I had done it. With a quick 'snip' her blood was gushing from her neck and her eyes were dull. I had killed my mother, and I had never been so excited. In doing the taboo, I had been overtaken with passionate hunger for more of the power. And in the back of my mind, I had a realization. I am insane. I'm a psychopath.

"Psychopath!" The word was delicious on my tongue. It was a beautiful word. I LOVED IT!

"Oh, isn't it so wonderful? I knew you would understand." I turned, grinning at the sight before me. It was Jeff, doused in blood and grinning madly. He walked over and kissed me lightly, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, I love it. I'm finally myself." I giggled, my own grin growing.

"Baby, I knew you would. It's just sad that it took you so long…You made me wait." He purred, his other hand sliding down and gripping my hip tightly. "I don't like to wait…" His voice was husky and hot on my neck.

"Sister?" I pushed Jeff away ad turned the doorway. My brother was there, horror in his eyes. His deep, sweet brown eyes…

"Love…" I sighed, taking a step closer to him. He edged back a bit, his eyes darting from Jeff to me to my mother's bloody body.

"Oh, Love…I'm so sorry you have to see this." I sighed. My mind suddenly cleared for a moment, and all I felt was love for my brother. He must have seen this clarity on my face, for a single tear sparkled in his left eye.

"Sissy…"

"Run, Love. Please, leave, before I hurt you too." I begged, trying to convince him. I would hurt him, if he gave me the chance. I couldn't let him let me.

And then he turned and ran. I went back into that hungry daze. I dashed after him, ignoring his cries for me to stop. I stabbed and sliced and laughed as I killed him. His blood splattered me, my clothes, and my skin. It was hot and sticky and smelled like metal.

I had become a killer, by killing my own brother, and falling in love with a psychopath.

I had finally gone 'round the bend.

Okay, I know this might have been a bit sloppy. -_- But it only took me an hour.. between daydreaming and watching MTV. And, its my first oneshot, so…

Anyways, I need anyone who read this to go read my other story, Five Roommates. Go to chapter 2. Read all the way to the ending authors notes, then comment. DO IT.

Hehe, thx. I luv ya guys.


End file.
